


Addicted

by wickedradical



Series: -1000 Word Homestuck Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kismesissitude, hatesnogging, terezi pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: It was a battle for dominance, for control, for mere acknowledgement that you were better than him.





	

“Shut up,” you growled, hands curling into fists. He was a _criminal_ and you wanted so badly to enact upon him the justice he deserved.

Yet, for all the frightening semblance you tried to muster up, Gamzee didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. If anything, his shoulders slumped lower in a mere, lazy shrug.

“Sister..” The troll drawled his words slowly, rolling his tongue and voicing the syllables languidly. “Why don’t you..” He cocked his head before rapidly moving to lean over you. Curse his towering height!

“ _Make me_.”

“Excuse me?” You put a hand on your hip, furrowing your brows in annoyance.

Gamzee leaned in closer, face mere inches from yours. You didn’t even realize how heavy your breathing had gotten until how could feel his own heavy breath on your face, sour and reeking.

His teeth were yellow-green, stained from sweeps of slime addiction and a lack of lusus supervision. Lips curling back to only show off their sharp points further, the troll sneered confidently.

What _nerve!_

Before you could even register what you were doing, you found that you had leapt upon him, fists bunched in the bloody fabric of his shirt. A sharp yank to Gamzee’s collar jerked his head upwards, and you found yourself pressing your lips against his.

The contact was electrifying, you could practically smell the sparks flying. A long, slimy tongue prodded at yours, and you pushed back, lips peeling back in an unheard snarl. It was a battle for dominance, for control, for mere acknowledgement that you were _better_ than him.

His hands grasped at your torso, hands harsh and clawing. Groping and fondling you, the other troll grunted, leaning back for a greedy gasp of air. It must have been hard to breathe with your weight on top of him, so you pushed yourself against him _harder_.

Your hips ground against his eagerly, like you’d been waiting to put him in his place for your entire life. It certainly felt like you had, and now that you had the juggalo in your grasp, you were _never_ going to let him go.

He bucked up towards you, and with a simple maneuver, he’d flipped over so he was on top of you, grinning smugly all the while.

“Not bad, sister.” Gamzee pushed himself up from the metal floor, waving idly as he promptly walked out of the room.

“Let’s do it again sometime.”

_What?_

You tried to get up, to run after him, but your head swan in dizziness. The afterglow of your hatesnogging kept your reflexes slow, if even existent at all.

You sunk back to the floor and stared at the ceiling, dazed.

That was… _Amazing._

You needed him back.

You needed to do that _again._

**Author's Note:**

> just had an idea for a short lil thing?? i made a gamrezi playlist the other day so i guess this is what spawned from it  
> [here it is if yall wanna listen](http://8tracks.com/felicianovargay/4-most-h3inous-cr1m3)


End file.
